Everything Is About Pride No2
by NameIsDoraImProudForMyFanfics
Summary: -Mark,you take the low ranks,i'm up for the High ones! -Yes Sir! I headed to the enemy's ter centuries earth has fullfilled a great source of technology and everything we move or blow,are done just by the movement of our fingers.Our whole body is surrounded by technology.We have Special suits for protection and the highest Weapons.I drew my sword.I knew it's time to Fight!


_**Kuroko No Basket Story 1-**_

_**(Kagami x Kuroko x Aomine and (x) Akashi...):**_

**After practising,Kagami-kun and the rest of the team spent their free time at Kagami's where they played games and sat together to eat & ,as always,talked about Basketball until Kuroko walked in with their drinks and drinking and eating the team started chatting about general stuff!Like for example...about their lifes,past or their future and about what they would want to do exept Basketball!They had a really great time and everyone laughed,exept Kuroko who had put his eyes on Kagami's and was looking him intesely,Hyuga seemed to Notice Kuroko and spoke up:Kuroko-kun,u haven't heard anything from what we'd said,right?He asked him,and finally moved his eyes off of Kagami and looked at Hyuga-san.I'm said other players laughed with Kuroko's face and Hyuga petted his hair softly,and smiled to him...Ahh...i am exausted...really exausted...!Practise gets harder and harder everyday...!Kagami sighed and closed his eyes,lying on the back of his noticing his Shirt got a little up and his great body was noticed that and blushed lightly.**_**I wish i could touch him...**_**He thought and looked at Kagami intenesely.**

**Kagami noticed Kuroko's deep look and smiled to are you looking at Tetsuya?Kagami asked him and lookd at him in the same way as Kuroko -kun,blushed light about the fact that Kagami had noticed his deep looks to ...He replied with a low voice and looked somewhere 's okay Tetsuya u can keep on admiring me,i wont mind it...!Hahaha~!Kagami said with sarcasm and laughed loudly,like the rest of the 's heart,at that moment,literaly...became didn't like it when Kagami was joking about the way Kuroko looked at still he couldn't do anything to stop him,cause even through all the teasing things and words Kagami would always put his big hand on Kuroko's hair and rub them softly,just like he did felt Kagami's big hand touching him and smiled without smiled back at him and let go of him.**_**Dont let go...**_**Kuroko always would think and his smiling face was drawn back to the sad would never understand the why so he would never get involved with it but he'd always ask why the heck Kuroko's mood was changing right away,after Kagami would stop touching him and the only answer he was taking was...:Nothing for you to care,Kagami-kun...Well this was like the 24th time that this was happening and Kagami couldnt hold back,anymore and yelled at Kuroko.!Tetsuya,why the heck are you sad now?Why?Kuroko didnt reply or looked at Kagami but he only tried to avoid the ,do u know what time is it?**

**Kagami got really pissed for once more and he got up,and grabbed Kuroko from his shirt ,not this time too!Answer me damnet!.Kagami yelled furiously and the rest of the team,tried to calm him and seperate those two but it seemed impossible to do that,with Kagami's -kun,i think u need to relax a bit...Kuroko said calmly as Kagami was getting even more pulled Kuroko closer and he could Feel Tetsuya's breath on his lips,but he didn't give a damn about only looked Kuroko with that made Kuroko sadder,Please dont be...harsh with me...!Kuroko said to ,just tell me why ur mood is going down every time,damnet!If you don't like us then say it already...!Kagami yelled again and again.**_**But that's the problem...i dont hate anyone from here...especially you...I love you..**_**Kuroko thought again and tears were,now,falling from his opened his eyes widely like the rest of the basketball ,also,was pretty this was the 1st time that he'd seen Tetsuya crying over something like -tetsuya...?He whispered his name,surprised.**_**P-please don't hate me,Kagami-kun...**_**Kuroko was already crying harder and fell on his tried to stop but he couldn't,he only found himself crying harder and harder for Kagami's cruel ,felt guilty and hugged Kuroko was aware of his rudeness,and of the way that he'd get pissed over simply things,he should have listened to Kuroko and not push it too far but he had already done it,so it was too late.I'm sorry,kid...Kagami whispered while Kuroko put his head on Kagami's 's when Hyuga spoke up.I always thought that u were terrible with girls...proves that u can't even keep ur cool on Kuroko,your best friend...!Kagami chuckled a bit like Hyuga and kept Kuroko in his hug tighter.I am sorry Tetsuya...i didnt mean to be bad with you...Kagami apologised for the last time and kissed Kuroko's forhead players from the others laughed and said:Kagami-kun tell me that u are into boys now,...!.All laughed exept Kuroko who was still on Kagami's hug and was breathing heavily.**_**Tetsuya is acting so cute...**_**Kagami's thoughts came up right away when he saw the,now longer,sleeping Tetsuya's face and ...He whispered slowly and kissed Kuroko's forehead again.**

**After all the guys left,Kagami put the tired Kuroko to his bed and kissed his forehead softly and slowly for -kun...Kuroko grabbed Kagami's sleeve before he was able to leave and whispered his name ,turned from the other side to look at Kuroko's hand touching kneeled and looked at Kuroko deep on the faces were pretty is it...Tetsuya?Kagami asked and put his big hand on Kuroko's red to me...Kuroko said and grabbed Kagami's hand chuckled,I did so many times again?He didn't seem to enjoy it, was still a bit mad and sad about it and every little silly thing that Kagami was trying to do made Kuroko's hard ...Kuroko repeated again and went a bit closer to Kagami.**

**Kagami started blushing, he tried to push Kuroko away,but it seemed that Kuroko wasn't willing to do that.K-ku-kuroko!I won't apologise t-to you,now...!Kagami said while his voice was trembling from Kuroko's cute face,that it was close to ...Kuroko mumbled a world that Kagami didn't clearily ,suddenly,moved his head toward Kagami's side and,blushing,he kissed Kagami's opened his eyes widely from the excitement and pushed Kuroko -kuroko,what do u think that you are doing?Kagami,said with a tremble replied with a soft voice and from the bed where he was laying,he pulled Kagami above him and blushed -tetsuya-!Aghhh...why are you doing this?We're both best friends and guys!Wth is wrong with you,today?Kagami looked Kuroko's blue eyes again and lightly blushed, ...not only today...I've been in love with Kagami-kun...since always!Kuroko replied,and looked at Kagami from a very close ditance, ...Kagami whispered Kuroko's name softly and kissed his teammate, ,right away,gave in and kissed Kagami moaned from the pleasure that Kagami was giving him and blushed ...-kun...He whispered his name intesely and Kagami petter his hair ...go to sleep and tommorrow we'll talk okay?Kagami smiled to him and rapped his big and strong hands around the Harmless and cute ...(=okay...).Kuroko whispered softly and gave a last smile to Kagami and fell asleep on his warm hug.I love you...Kagami whispered while Kuroko was closing his eyes and Kuroko blushed hard and smiled sweetly.**

_**KAGAMI X KUROKO X AOMINE,AND AKASHI~STORY NO.2(AOMINE'S STORY)**_

**Aomine started slowly walking toward Kuroko's softly knocked the door and waited till Kuroko showed up behind said,and made Aomine Jump the heck...Crap!Tetsuya can't you just show up like a normal person for once Damn-!?Aomine yelled but Kuroko interrupted him by giving him a soft kiss on the ...Aomine whispered and touched the lip that Kuroko had just kissed.I-i thought i told you to not doing it on public...Ku-kuroko...He blushed and slowly grabbed Kuroko's hand and got him in the -kun-!Kuroko was suddely bumped into the door and Aomine captured him by putting his hands around started kissing him wildly and touched Kuroko' blushed harder than ever and put his arms around Aomine while he went on him and kissed him deeper and softer.A-a-aomine-kun...Kuroko's trembled voice was heard and Aomine looked at he saw,was was trembling in his hug,he was actually shaking and blushing was,also breathing heavily and hugged Aomine with his shaking -kun...keep going...He whispered and layed on Aomine's ...He didn't think that it was right to believed that Kuroko was too immature and not-still-ready for are 's obvious that u aren't ready yet,Kuroko...!Aomine said with a soft voice and let go of him while petting his -kun!N-no..!He screamed and catched Aomine from the back.I-i can do this with Aomine-kun...!He 's when Aomine pulled Kuroko and turned him from the other side.(Example:Aomine could see now Kuroko's means that he was now hugging Kuroko from the back.)**

**Then...Aomine started talking,Can you really put up with that...?He finished his words and right after that,he put his hand under Kuroko's underwear and begun to rub Kuroko's knew that Kuroko would eventually give up even if he was trying so hard not to do it.A-ahhhh...Aomine-kun...!Kuroko,slowly,begun to moan loud and grabbed Aomine's sleeve ,you can't do it...Aomine said while he was rubbing Kuroko's hard member,harder.I-i can...!I-i will c-cause...it's with Aomine-kun...a-ahhh...!Kuroko moaned louder,and fell on his knees pulling Aomine who was still rubbing his Hard started licking Kuroko's neck without stopping and then bit -tetsuya,you will give up before you even cum...Agghhh...Aomine insist and rubbed Kuroko's hard member even harder with smooth moves.**_**That's what...ahh...Aomine-kun...thinks...!...**_**Kuroko said and by pushing Aomine's hand more,he made it rub him even harder and moaned loudly.P-poor Kuroko...in the end,you'll dirty the hall...aghhh...Aomine said and chuckled while licking Kuroko's ear inside and out.A-ahhh...g-gnnn...A-aomine-kun...o-o-onegai...ya-yamero...A-ahhhh..!(Translation=A-ahhh...g-gnnn...A-aominepkun...p-please...s-stop it...A-ahhhh...!).Aomine finally laughed and said with a playful tone:So you finally gave up...Tch...hahah!W-well i am not going to stop...not now that i'm almost there...and i will make u cum...Kuroko opened his eyes widely and tried pushing Aomine but he didn't make it.A-ahhh!~Aomine-...Aomine-kun...!~Aahh...Kuroko moaned loudly again and started breathing rubbed Tetsuya's member even harder and smiled you...you are cuming...!Fi-finally...y-you...agghhh...!**

**Aomine rubbed Kuroko's member,for the last time,really hard with pleasant moves and made Kuroko,spill a lot.A-ahhhh~...N-no...Aomine-kun...y-you shouldn't..agghhhh~!.Kuroko moaned very loud and felt relieved that he had finally ended though,he was finally spilling a lot and he became more relieved, -tetsu...Aomine whispered to Kuroko's was breathing heavily and didn't find the strength to talk,so he didnt...You aren't a virgin anymore...That's a good thing...Aomine chuckled and made Kuroko that 'cause of me...That means that who ever tries to touch you or fight against u will...have to pass through me...Kuroko was happy to hear this and kissed Aomine's cheek as a "thank you".Aomine-kun...i'm happy...Kuroko whispered and Aomine smiled softly to am i,Tetsu...Aomine said and kissed Kuroko's red forehead that,basically became red from blushing all the time.**


End file.
